


By Any Other Name

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I really couldn't make it in a longer fic it just didn't felt right, Multi, basically this sucks I'm sorry, it's born a drabble and will die as a drabble, the idea was good tho, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Renegade hasn't promised anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: you believe in the "pearl is white pearl" theory, right? Maybe polypearls talking about pearl's name?]
> 
> Ok, so, literally all that's left of this prompt is the name thing. I'm so sorry. I wrote and re-wrote ten times the same fic and it just didn't feel right, I didn't like it. I thought a drabble could give more emotions about this matter and it probably would if it was written better but anyway
> 
> enjoy

White holds them close and gently kisses them. 

Blue grips her arm, Yellow rests on her shoulder. 

«We love you» she says. «Don’t leave».

«I will never leave you» White replies. «I promise». 

 

Pearl comes back after meeting Rose Quartz, cheeks flushed, hair ruffled. 

Blue runs up to hug her, desperately. Yellow shakes her head. 

«You love her more» she says. «And you will leave us». 

«I will never leave you» Pearl hesitates. «I promise». 

 

The Renegade runs away and doesn’t look back.

Blue sobs. Yellow screams. 

«You promised!» she yells. « _You promised!_ » 

The Renegade cries and whispers: «Not me».


End file.
